


His brother's keeper

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Roman doesn't like Remus. He's everything he doesn't want to be. He's everything he's afraid of becoming. He's loud and gross and selfish.But he's still his brother. And when push comes to shove, Roman will always lay down on the wire for him. And help him up from where he falls, no matter how low. And believe me... he gets low.





	His brother's keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I love stinky boy garbage man, and y'all know how I treat the characters I love
> 
> This is gonna be a rough one, kids, and if you don't want to see sympathetic Remus then go ahead and leave now

“Alright, Remus, we need to talk. Let me in.”

“I'm a bit- HaHa! A bit tied up, RoRoRo your bo- hoo your boat.”

“Are you alright? You sound weird.”

“Fit as a pickle!”

“Yeah, that's it, I'm coming in.”

“WAIT NO-”

“REMUS!”

“Heeey, bro…. This isn't as bad as it looks.”

“Not as bad as- REMUS, YOU'RE SITTING IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD!”

“Really? I didn't notice.”

Remus sat on the floor, covered in blood, holding his arms behind his back. 

“Show me your arms.”

“Make me.”

“Fine.”

Remus fought back weakly, but within seconds Roman had him pinned down with his knee, arms held together by the wrists and held out.

“Remus, what did you do?”

“Pfft, barely a scra- AAA Scr- scratch.”

“Jesus christ, Rem, you're going to bleed out, stop joking around.”

“It’s fiiine, Princey. You know we can't reaaaaally die.”

“Shut up.”

“Besides, you know you'd like the quiet for a few hours before I come back.”

“I said shut up! Where's your first aid kit?”

“Hmmm…”

“Fuck’s sake, Remus.”

Roman summoned his own kit from his room and pulled out the gauze.

“You're lucky you won't need stitches. Now, hold still or I'll knock you out.”

“Feel free!”

Roman grabbed the second roll of gauze and shoved it in Remus’ mouth then got back to wrapping his arms.

“That'll have to do for now. Come on, we're going to Logan. And we're either doing this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Awww, mom, do we have to?”

“Easy way it is.” 

Roman knocked his brother unconscious and threw him over his shoulder. 

“I'm killing Deceit when I find him.”

“Mmm… butts.”


End file.
